


Однажды в галактике

by Max_Gautz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

Ну он просто сказал - давай ебаться? Я сказал - ну давай. А хули там еще делать-то, на этой станции? Ну и потом... ты же понимаешь, таким не отказывают. Не в смысле, что он пиздец как прекрасен, а просто захотел бы - взял бы без спросу. Нет уж, лучше по согласию. Жопа-то у меня одна, и рвать ее мне как-то не хотелось. В конце концов, я на ней не только сижу...   
В этом смысле она там, кстати, была бесполезна. Ну то есть сидеть на ней не приходилось. Невесомость же, мы ж гравитацию вырубили к черту в целях экономии. Мы там дохуя всего поотключали, обогрев например, так что там еще и холодно было. Вообще нам повезло, что мы недалеко от Сириуса застряли. Случись оно чуть дальше - мы б нихрена спасателей не дождались. А так вроде и колотун, но жить можно. Станция крутится, поджаривается, как цыпленок на вертеле, а мы переползаем из отсека в отсек - греемся. При десяти градусах по Цельсию, ага. Но по сравнению с минус двадцатью - курорт!   
Короче, можешь представить, как нам хотелось согреться.   
Будь он бабой, я б его давно ебал, но он мало того что не баба, так еще и шкаф, каких поискать, поэтому расклад был не в мою пользу. И вот тебе смешно, а мне - не очень. Потому что с самого начала было ясно, чем дело кончится, особенно учитывая его ориентацию. Нет, меня так-то не парило, что я с гомиком в одну смену попал: работал я с гомиками - и ничего, нормальные пацаны. Пока они профи и на службе. А вот когда такой форс-мажор...   
Да я даже и не виню его ни в чем, что ты. Я и сам на его задницу пялился, а я ведь ебаный натурал... Ни до, ни после - даже мыслей не было. Но когда ты пару месяцев спишь в обнимку с одним и тем же телом, а деваться тебе совершенно некуда, хочешь-не хочешь задумаешься.   
В обнимку - потому что так теплей, да.   
На самом деле невесомость - смешная штука. Там конвекция не работает. Ты если засыпаешь, то все, не паришься. Воздух вокруг тебя нагревается, и одеялами можно не заморачиваться. То есть по большому счету похуй как спать - одному или вместе. Но мы ж люди, родились на Земле, и всю эту хуйню из нас не вытравить. Башкой-то ты понимаешь, что скоро пригреешься, уснешь и будешь спать себе в полный рост. Но это ж просто пиздец как хочется прижаться к кому-нибудь живому и теплому. Хоть ты педик, хоть ты не педик. Психология, блядь. Она сильней нас.   
В общем, спали мы в обнимку. Укрывшись одеялами...   
А что тебя удивляет? Одеяла?   
Да там все есть, на этой станции. Там одних прокладок запас лет на сто. Только воды и кислорода мало, блядь. Вот их и экономили. А жратвы было немеряно. Мы бы лет триста могли там прожить, если б только в жратве нуждались. Когда уже выведут человека, который может не дышать? Хотя, наверное, лучше не надо. Вселенная слишком мала для этого.   
Нет-нет, даже думать об этом не хочу. Ты только представь: повсюду эти ебанаты, в немыслимых количествах, и даже атмосфера для них ничего не значит!   
Пусть дохнут без воздуха. И без воды.   
Я не сдох, да. И он не сдох. Но кому от этого радость, кроме меня и него?   
Ладно, к черту. Я вообще не о том, я про еблю хотел попиздеть.   
Вот ты мне скажи, ты когда-нибудь ебался в невесомости? Вот то-то и оно, что нет. А я - да, только не с тем, с кем хотелось бы.   
А ты вообще когда последний раз ебался? А с кем? И как, нормально было?   
Ну да, понимаю...   
Ладно, я не о том.   
В общем, смотри. Представь, что тебя закрыли с каким-то пидарасом на одной станции месяцев этак на шесть. И деваться тебе некуда, разве что в открытый космос выйти. И при этом тебе намертво вбили в башку принципы совместимости, ты такой весь из себя неконфликтный и вообще вменяемый. Ну вот и что ты будешь делать, когда двухметровый нигер-пидарас хватает тебя за жопу и предлагает ебаться? Морду ему набьешь?   
Ну вот и я не стал.   
А потом началась веселуха.   
В общем, представь: невесомость. И мы такие как бы лежим на боку, стянув штаны и под одеялом. Лежать там вообще проблематично, нужно уметь не шевелиться, чтобы на чем-то лежать. И вот лежим мы, я уже на все готов, а эта горилла сначала пристраивается, а потом как ткнет хуем со всей дури... Ну понятно ж, что вставить ему не удалось - зато с кровати я улетел. И он меня потом ловил по каюте. Пока к стенке не прижал.   
Так мы выяснили, что ебаться можно, только уцепившись за что-то, уперевшись куда-то и собравшись всем телом. Потому что сопротивление ануса хую куда серьезней сопротивления тела воздуху.   
Нет, ну вот зря ты смеешься. Нам-то было не смешно нихуя. И ебаться хотелось очень сильно.   
Особенно ему.   
Хотя, конечно, я не могу сказать, кому больше. Мне тоже очень хотелось. И было уже похуй как, потому что я полгода не видел бабы, а дрочить заебался, и, честное слово, было насрать - я вдую или мне вдуют. В сексе же что главное? Что вдвоем шароебишься. Это ж общеизвестно.   
Ну и вот. Он меня поймал, к двери притиснул, я за ручку ухватился, сгруппировался весь, коленками уперся, жопу подставил...   
А теперь еще представь. Вот ты висишь такой, зафиксировался, штаны спущены, а вокруг десять градусов в лучшем случае. Можешь в таких условиях жопу расслабить?   
Вот и я не смог.   
В общем, ни хрена у нас не получилось с первого раза. Но оно и к лучшему, потому что если бы он в меня без резинки кончил, я б поимел некоторые трудности с личной гигиеной.   
Нет, душ-то там есть, но мы же воду экономили. Хотя она, конечно, потом все равно в переработку идет - замкнутый цикл же, но на переработку тоже энергия тратится. И на нагрев. Так что душем мы не пользовались - салфетками обтирались. Ну, знаешь, влажные такие, только тут они маленькие, а там здоровые были, с полотенце размером. Ну и вот, разденешься по-быстрому, оботрешься этой холодной мокрой дрянью, замерзнешь как собака - и бегом одеваться. Удовольствие ниже среднего, конечно, но все равно потом себя человеком чувствуешь, хотя бы знаешь, что от тебя не воняет. А вот задницу изнутри в таких условиях можно только клизмой вымыть, но на это, опять же, вода нужна, а ее мы только внутрь употребляли. Через рот, а не через жопу.   
Короче, мозги мне к счастью не совсем отшибло, и я вовремя вспомнил про гондоны, благо их там немеряно.   
Для кого они там? Ну вот для таких идиотов, как мы, наверное...   
В общем, за гондонами надо было в медицинский отсек переться, а он как раз в это время с противоположной стороны от Сириуса был. Ну и когда у тебя температура окружающей среды не поднимается выше десяти градусов, ты жопу морозить лишний раз не пойдешь, конечно, но тут нам так приспичило, что ждать, пока станция нужной стороной к солнышку повернется, было ну совсем невмоготу. Она ж дура здоровая, полный оборот за несколько суток делает. Так что бросили мы монетку, и стал я собираться в поход. В ледовую экспедицию, блядь. Упаковался как ебаный полярник. А казалось бы - всего-то в другой отсек за гондонами сгонять...   
Там еще, понимаешь, переборок очень много, и все закрыты, потому что так положено по инструкции. Ну и в нормальном-то состоянии они открываются одним тыком, но питание же мы отключили, поэтому каждую приходилось открывать через жопу: запитать через специальный разъем, подождать, пока пневматика сработает, а пальцы между тем мерзнут, да еще и конденсат везде - того и гляди заискрит. В общем, тот еще квест.   
Но я его прошел, конечно - в одну сторону. Всего каких-то тридцать минут на морозе - и я уже роюсь в шкафах, набивая карманы резинками. Представить не можешь, как я матерился. Уже и без гондонов готов был ебаться. Или не ебаться вовсе. Никогда.   
В общем, набрал я всякой хреноты с пупырышками и вкусом банана и пошел обратно. Еще тридцать минут, представляешь? У меня и так уже зуб на зуб не попадает. А двери снова надо открывать, потому что инструкция, блядь.   
Нет, можно было, конечно, насрать на инструкции, но их же тоже не идиоты пишут. Случись что - и с меня уже никто не стрясет триста триллиардов баксов за преступную халатность и порчу имущества, потому что я буду совсем мертвенький астронавт.   
Честно? Я понятия не имею, сколько она, эта станция, стоит, но расплатиться при жизни точно не светит, а сдохнуть от собственного долбоебизма тоже как-то стремно. Перед семьей неудобно, перед коллегами. Они ж в меня верили, считали меня надежным, а тут такой пиздец...   
Поэтому я закрыл все переборки. И на обратном пути мне нужно было их снова открыть.   
Сначала все шло нормально, если не считать отмороженных нахуй пальцев, которыми я пытался попасть в разъем. Я уже понимал, что получасом дело не обойдется и что я вообще до нашей нынешней каюты доползу с заледеневшими мозгами. Но поначалу-таки все шло нормально, потому что на том, из чего они делают все эти хитровыебанные штуки, иней не образуется. А вот с ебаным конденсатом они бороться так и не научились. Поэтому когда я добрался до отогретого бока станции, где температура была чуть выше нуля, случилось то, чего я так боялся.   
Закоротило, да.   
В общем, представь. Я уже больше часа летаю по этим сраным коридорам, соображать совсем не в состоянии, и тут эта падла шипит и плюется паром, как только я сую в нее штекер батареи.   
Так-то ее можно починить, ничего страшного. А обойти можно и другой дорогой - тоже не проблема. Коридоров много, там же охренеть какой лабиринт. Правда, самым коротким путем пройти уже не удастся, придется делать крюк, но деваться-то все равно некуда.   
В общем, разворачиваюсь я на сто восемьдесят, возвращаюсь к двери, которую минуту назад закрыл, втыкаю штекер и...   
Ну да, он тоже искрит, шипит, плюется паром и воняет озоном.   
Заебись, я в ловушке.   
У меня ж с собой никакого инструмента, вообще нихуя. Я же так торопился, чтоб быстрей поебаться...   
Вот ты ржешь, а мне каково было? Да пошел ты, ты нихрена не понимаешь.   
Думаешь, это игрушки, что ли? Типа я не в открытом космосе - и ладно? Ну да, конечно.   
Короче, смотри, расклад такой: я без инструмента и маячка. Я заперт намертво, мне одному не выбраться, хоть я башкой буду долбиться. Там, знаешь, переборки плечом не высадишь, они немножко на другие нагрузки рассчитаны. Плюс переохлаждение, которое при двух-трех градусах Цельсия лечится только горячим питьем, которого у меня нет. Плюс - совершенно неизвестно, когда моя горилла обнаружит пропажу и начнет меня искать. Может, он там спит вообще и забил давно на потрахаться... А я больше пары часов не продержусь. Так что нехуй тут ржать, не смешно это совсем.   
Да ладно, я не злюсь, просто объясняю. Если ты дебил и сам не понимаешь...   
В общем, забился я в угол, скукожился и стал ждать. Чего ждал - хуй его знает. То ли смерти, то ли спасения. А делать же нечего совсем, отвлечься не на что. Ну и понеслось у меня в голове - замерзну нахуй, усну и ага. И мама с папой никогда не узнают, как я кончил.   
Да пошел ты в жопу, какой нахуй оргазм? Я тебе серьезно, а ты, сука, угораешь... Я тебе вообще больше ничего рассказывать не буду, раз ты такой мудак.   
В жопу, я сказал, в жопу!   
Ну или нахуй. Хотя кто тебя ебать-то будет? На такое говно самого завалящего хуя жалко.   
А у нигры-то?.. У нигры хороший был хуй, да. Для такого шкафа, конечно, мелковат, но уж точно больше твоего огрызка.   
Ладно, правда не злюсь. Только заткнись, сделай одолжение. ОК? ОК.   
Ну и вот. Сел я в угол, скукожился, стал жизнь свою вспоминать. А жизнь у меня так себе, прямо скажем. Замуж за меня эта дура не пошла, так что съебался я в космос, драл портовых проституток...   
Нет, а ты, что ли, не хотел нормальной жизни? Ну, дети там, семейное гнездо, прости господи... Чтобы что-то после тебя осталось? Нет?   
А я хотел. Теперь уж поздно, наверное, да и с бабами как-то не срастается после гориллы. Скучно их ебать. Я, конечно, когда вижу сиськи, непременно стойку делаю, но как до ебли доходит, та-а-ак хочется назад на станцию... Я бы даже еще раз замерз, честное слово. Хоть и противно это до ужаса. А потом еще и больно очень.   
Да не ебаться, а отмерзать!   
Ну хули, ты во Флориде живешь, не замерзал никогда. А там такие ощущения, что лучше с тремя неграми ебаться, честное слово. Нет, я не биолог, объяснить не могу, но вроде там в тканях образуются кристаллики льда, а когда они оттаивают - наступает пиздец. Нет, я правда не знаю, почему, но больно так, что хочется на стену залезть. Я думал, я умру. Я же тоже до тех пор таких ништяков не испытывал и понятия не имел, когда и чем оно кончится, поэтому мне казалось, что все, пиздец, это последний день моей жизни. Но это все потом было, когда нигра меня нашел и приволок в каюту. А до тех пор я несколько часов просидел в углу, ничерта не соображая и уже даже не думая ни о чем.   
Переохлаждение, к слову, - очень противная штука, если ты не знал. Тебе вообще, блядь, было когда-нибудь холодно? По-настоящему холодно, чтобы даже в желудке кофе замерз? Вот черта с два ты представляешь, что это такое. А главное - никакой перспективы согреться. И потом, когда становится уже похуй и начинаешь засыпать, понимая, что это последний сон в твоей жизни, то все равно похуй, потому что замерзший кофе в желудке - это невыносимо скверно и так паскудно, что смерть уже не кажется чем-то страшным.   
Да какой я к черту герой? Сидел там и подвывал, пока мог. Мечтал о том, чтобы замерзнуть при абсолютном нуле, потому что это быстро, и удариться обо что-нибудь, красиво развалившись на части. И плакал.   
Хорошо, что никто не видел. Маму-папу когда зовешь, это не геройство нихуя, это все, предел. Считай, ты умер. Ну или по крайней мере смерти в ебло посмотрел.   
Страшно было? Да конечно страшно. Но недолго. Пока я еще что-то соображал - умирать не хотелось. Потом стало похуй. Пальцев не чувствую, кофе смерзся с желудком, мама не придет, а нигра, сука, дрыхнет. Даже на Сириус не хотелось упасть, так все было безнадежно...   
Вообще, странно, что я не отключился. Ну или, может, отключился, но потом очнулся. А может, и не странно. Там же тишина стояла мертвая - на всей этой чертовой станции только два человека же. И материалы там такие, что не расширяются при нагревании и не сжимаются при охлаждении. Ничто не скрипнет, не затрещит. А вокруг космос, в котором тоже ни звука.   
С ума можно сойти.   
Я вообще когда учиться пошел - до чертиков всей этой хуйни боялся. Ну, невесомость там, вакуум, тишина вот эта адская... В голове все это не укладывалось. Ни верха тебе, ни низа. А расстояния такие, что думать больно. Вроде когда на станции сидишь - все нормально, все как дома. Но как подумаешь, что до настоящего дома несколько месяцев пиликать - дурно делается. И не от того, что долго очень, а от того, что пусто. Пусто, понимаешь, да?   
Нихуя ты не понимаешь. А на меня такая жуть нападала, когда я думал, что за эти несколько месяцев мы хорошо хоть пылинку встретим. И даже насрать было, что эта пылинка нам может Армагеддон устроить, пробив обшивку. Это как раз было не страшно, это было понятно. А вот пустота эта...   
Ну ты-то только туристом летал, чего тебе... А нас-то учили, натаскивали.   
Я, помнится, когда первый раз в космос вышел - натурально обосрался. И, знаешь, никто не смеялся, ни одногруппники, ни инструкторы. Потому что все через это прошли. Вообще открытый космос - это, по-моему, самый пиздец, который мне пришлось испытать. Я три раза выходил и больше не хочу. Если придется, пойду еще, конечно, но лучше бы не пришлось. Знаешь, на словах это не передать. Ты болтаешься не пойми где, и единственный ориентир - корабль, но когда ты включаешь движок и летишь куда-то к ебаной матери в темноту, то хочется визжать, срывая горло, потому что все твои инстинкты вопят тебе, что жопней жопы не бывает, что ты попал в ад и так всегда и будешь болтаться между ничем и ничем.   
Я серьезно, я не шучу.   
Нет, честное слово, я бы лучше еще три раза на станции замерз, чем один раз в космос выйти. Ну нахуй. Тошно там до блевотины. А блевать в скафандре стремно и чревато.   
Срать, правда, тоже не кайф.   
Кстати, второй раз я обосрался, когда мы в яму провалились. Ну, червоточины эти сраные - так их яйцеголовые называют. Мы-то ямами зовем, потому что ощущения такие, как будто ты провалился. Несколько секунд всего, но жопе похуй, она расслабляется - и вот тебе сюрприз! Кстати, яйцеголовые говорят, что ни о каких секундах не может быть и речи, что переход мгновенный и вообще никак не должен ощущаться, но уж извините, моей жопе этого не объяснишь, как ни старайся. Да и мозгам тоже. И ладно бы я с моей жопой один такой был, так нет ведь, нас таких много. Вот в семнадцатом году, помнишь, грузовик провалился? Спасали их еще долго и громко. Так там народу было человек сорок, и все как один говорили про яму и несколько секунд. Так что сосут они, эти ученые. Пока сами не вляпались.   
Нет, правда, я бы им даже пожелал, но такое вообще желать нехорошо. Даже яйцеголовым, будь они прокляты. И ведь ничерта же не могут ни объяснить толком, ни предсказать. Вот почему, мать вашу, мы в яму свалились там, где уже сто лет транспорт ходит и дюжина станций висит?! И почему нас к Сириусу вынесло?   
Да, нам еще повезло, это точно. Могло быть хуже. Как с этими, с DIG-15, которых так и не нашли. Может, они на том же Сириусе сгорели, а может, их в такую галактическую жопу занесло, что там ни портов, ни сигнала нет. И ведь это было всего четыре года назад. Прикинь, они же наверное до сих пор живы, если не впилились в черную дыру. И болтаются сейчас где-то у черта на рогах, не зная, как домой вернуться...   
Нахуй. Я когда об этом думаю, мне хочется бросить все и уйти в уборщики.   
С другой стороны, на Земле сидеть... Да я свихнусь!   
Нет, я точно до пенсии буду мотаться. А может, и после нее. Ну и потом, я ж не разведчик, мое дело поддерживать работоспособность. А полгода на станции или те же полгода по пути к какой-нибудь требующей исследования свежеоткрытой хуевине - какая нахрен разница?.. Все одно кругом пустота.   
На станции вообще хорошо было, пока мы не провалились. Ну там и киношки можно смотреть, и в игрушки играть, а делать особо ничего не надо. Плюс гравитация: пол под ногами, потолок над головой. Но как мы Сириус вычислили, так все у нас и упало. А я же при этом еще и старший, нигра-то вообще ни за что не отвечает, он подневольный. Вот я страху-то натерпелся...   
Но ладно хоть связь наладили. Отсидели там четыре месяца по вахте, и оказалось, что еще полгода сидеть, не рыпаться. И вообще нихуя не делать.   
Самое смешное знаешь что? Что станцию оттуда вернуть невозможно, она так и осталась там висеть. Так что я мог с чистой совестью рвануть ее к чертям, и мне бы ничего за это не было, а закрытые переборки при таком раскладе вообще никого не ебали, но выучка - такая штука, что хрен сломаешь.   
Там дохуя всего осталось. Я как подумаю, сколько барахла там брошено - грустно делается. Я бы мог им всю жизнь в розницу торговать и горя не знать. Одних прокладок - немеряно...   
Ладно, к черту. Не я доставлял - не мне и печалиться. Пусть инвесторы плачут. А мне плакать не с чего, я выбрался каким-то чудом и рад до жопы.   
Знаешь, я до сих пор не понимаю, чего мой нигра подорвался и пошел меня искать. То ли почуял что, то ли черт его знает. Но по моим расчетам он должен был явиться часа на полтора позже - это по самым оптимистическим оценкам. То есть, смотри, я ушел и должен был вернуться через час с небольшим. Ну, допустим, через полтора часа он начал бы волноваться. Еще минут пятнадцать собирался бы. Потом с час ходил и проверял ближайшие коридоры. Мог вообще забрести в другую сторону и совсем не заглянуть туда, где сидел я - там же лабиринт. Плюс - он мог догадываться, что я заблокирован, но не знать этого наверняка и не прихватить с собой инструмент... В общем, шансов у меня было очень мало.   
И вот, прикинь, очухиваюсь я от своих мрачных грез, а по ту сторону двери кто-то ковыряется!   
Думаешь, я обрадовался? Хуй-то там. Я вообще сначала не понял, кто я, где я и что происходит. Просто сидел и слушал, как болты шуршат. Это, знаешь, как очень сильно накуриться, только еще сильней. Реальность отдельно - ты отдельно. Все это происходит не с тобой, ты так, наблюдаешь. Даже когда переборка открылась, я не проснулся до конца, хоть вроде и помню все, что потом было.   
Ну, короче, нашел меня мой нигра, притащил в каюту. Я, прикинь, в сознании был, действительно все помню. Как он бегал вокруг, суетился. Как согрел мне чаю и вливал по глоточку. Как врубил обогрев - благо там каждый отсек автономен. И сказал что-то типа "лучше уж помрем, но с комфортом". А потом лег со мной, одеялами обложил, но тут я оттаивать начал и напугал его до кондрашки.   
Я так думаю, он тоже никогда не замерзал до такой степени, чтобы пришлось размораживаться. Так что, когда я завыл и принялся руки-ноги баюкать, он нехило обосрался. Хотя, конечно, в теории-то мы знаем, что такое бывает, и примерно представляем, как с этим бороться, но в реальности все не так, как в учебниках.   
На самом деле - ничего страшного и вся эта хуйня быстро кончается. Несколько минут - и боль проходит, остается только жжение и покрасневшие, чуть распухшие конечности. Шевелить ими трудно, дотрагиваться до них неприятно. Но и это ненадолго. Особенно если полежать в горячей ванне.   
Ванны у меня не было, была только койка в невесомости и несколько одеял. И нигра под боком, который обнимал меня так, словно я его потерянная и вновь обретенная невеста. Две его ручищи и черная до синевы туша с лихвой заменяли ванну, горячий чай, водку и любимую женщину. Мне, ей-богу, нечего было пожелать. В тот момент я любил его больше чем себя. И снова готов был ебаться без гондонов. Только у меня не стояло, конечно.   
Разумеется, я ему отплатил, чем мог. С самого утра и начал, если считать утром тот момент, когда мы проснулись.   
Я был в полном порядке, и обогрев в каюте работал всю ночь, так что просыпаться было в кои-то веки не противно. Вообще это охуенно, когда ты просыпаешься, а вокруг тепло. Если ты никогда не просыпался в колотуне - тебе не понять.   
Что дальше? Дальше мы ебались. И без гондонов, кстати. Так что зря я за ними ходил.   
Нам, блядь, хватило ресурсов. Нам, блядь, вообще всего хватило и еще осталось, когда нас оттуда забрали. Мы могли бы не париться совсем, врубить обогрев в одном отсеке и делать клизмы. Просто мы обосрались очень сильно и решили подстраховаться, отрубив все к чертям, но зря мы это.   
С одной стороны - зря.   
А с другой - хуй бы я ему дал, если б не замерз как собака. И что бы я тебе теперь рассказывал?..   
Ах, да, ебля. Я же про нее хотел...   
В общем, на третий день после всей это хрени я висел под потолком, уцепившись руками в плафон и уперевшись ногами в переборку. А нигра висел на мне, как ебаная обезьяна, и немного меня душил. Хорошо что он ничерта не весил, а то бы я точно умер. Он при этом умудрялся целовать меня в затылок и говорить мне о том, как я охуенно прекрасен. Не знаю, что прекрасного он во мне нашел, но, если честно, мне хотелось сказать ему то же самое, наплевав на то, что он двухметровый, синий, как баклажан, нигер.   
Невесомость все-таки очень прикольная штука. Можно ебаться с центнером живого веса - и не париться этим весом совсем. Я думаю, если бы эта туша придавила меня здесь, на Земле, я бы нахуй не выжил, но там...   
Нет, ты только представь! Ну вот например: я цепляюсь за потолок, а он упирается руками в пол, умудряясь при этом трахать меня. Да я понятия не имею, как это возможно. Но мы, блядь, это делали, веришь ты или нет.   
А еще могли просто висеть посреди каюты, ни за что не цепляясь. Ну только друг за друга.   
Твою мать, это было так охуенно! Ничего вокруг, вообще ничего. Только я, он и его хуй в моей жопе. Тогда-то я и перестал бояться невесомости. Думаю, я бы и в открытом космосе с ним потрахался, если бы это было возможно. А еще он, знаешь, мне отсасывал... Господи, какие позы мы принимали! Камасутра сосет с проглотом.   
Ну, конечно, ты не веришь, ты же не пробовал. Ты же земноводное, господи. Зачем я все это тебе говорю... Да пошел ты нахуй вообще, заебал ты со своими подъебками! Я что, другого собутыльника не найду, что ли?..


End file.
